Bakura Clan
Bakura Clan is a very small and mysterious clan in Amegakure. Despite the size, the clan consists of high-level skilled ninja because all members born into the clan possess good chakra control and has a Hiden Jutsu that has been passing down from generation to generation called Denkiseigyo. Timid has become part of Bakura nature since long ago because they never like to fight. However, their timid nature still gained the attention from other clans which they viewed Bakura as a threat and tried to eliminate them. History Bakura Clan is one of the oldest clan in Amegakure. They never fighting, hoped to stay out from any conflict with other clan. They never appoint leader for their clan because they just want to live peacefully, not war. But still, many clans from Amegakure viewed Bakura Clan as a threat because all Bakura Clan member possessed Hiden Jutsu which can give life to electricity. One of the family even possessed Storm Release that was probably inherited from another family. Even though Bakura was strong during that time but the number was way too less compare to other clan. They were attacked and defeated, forced them to retreat to hinterland. After a few years, the clan appointed a leader, hoped that will change their life status. Bakura Kyo, the most gifted and strongest among the clan became the first leader. He possessed Kekkei Genkai, Storm Release which was inherited by his mother from another clan. After he became the leader, he created a powerful Storm Release jutsu, Storm Release: Storm Beam. He defeated various clan leader in tournament and became one of the best ninja at Amegakure and thought that will changed the opinion of other clans. News of Bakura were widely spread around the country. As a result, more people viewed Bakura Clan as a threat but they couldn't found Bakura hideout. One day, during the testing of Storm Beam, Kyō accidentally fired it to sky. As a result, their Clan base was exposed. One of the strongest clan attacked Bakura. Kyō foresaw this will happen so he built the underground base beforehand but the attack came too fast. To protect his compatriot, Kyō became the bait while all the Bakura retreated into the underground base. Kyō was outnumbered so he had no choice but to use his most powerful technique to stop the assault. He succeeded of defending but died due to large drawback from the technique he used. However, before his last breath, he able to meet his wife and sons for the one last time and appointed his brother as the second leader. After Kyō death, Bakura Ryu, Kyō's younger brother who had high mastery of Genjutsu and Space-time Jutsu immediately took control of Bakura Clan. To ensure that the base is hidden, he did not accept surrender of the assaulter, but had them all slaughtered. Furthermore, he strengthened the base by using a stronger variation of Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique to keep the base invisible and Jikukan Barrier Ninjutsu to make the base unreachable. Whenever people enter the barrier, they will be send immediately to the end of opposite barrier without any awareness. Although the barrier prevent many crisis from happening or landing on their hometown but it can't protect them forever. One day, their base was detected by a mystery man who was a master of sensor hailed from unknown land. He forced Ryu into a battle or he will exposed the secret to other countries. In the intensive fight, Ryu was defeated and killed. Since the barrier rely on the user chakra, all the technique used on Bakura's land were vanished into thin air in a matter of second. As a result, they were hunted and killed by other countries due to their high bounty on their head. To prevent further massacre, Bakura quickly appointed a new leader by organized a tournament. At the tournament, Bakura Yōhei won the tournament and inherited the throne from elders. He decided to save Bakura from the crisis by challenging other countries into one on one battle and he succeeded. He defeated every leaders of every clans from various lands with the agreement of the loser will stop the war. However, few leaders couldn't accept the fact they lost so they took avenge by assassinate Yōhei by hiring a top group of assassins. (To Be Continue) Member Appearance Blonde hair color was a common color among the members of Bakura clan. The hair color will not change unless they marry outsider. For Bakura Kyō and Ryu family who have inherited the kekkei genkai, Storm Release, they born with blonde hair and heterochromia iridum inherited by their ancestor. Kekkei Genkai Literally, Bakura doesn't possess any Kekkei Genkai. However, some Bakura possess Storm Release Kekkei Genkai. The Kekkei Genkai does not originally born from Bakura Clan but from a member of other clan that possessed it who married into Bakura Clan. The ancestor passed down the Kekkei Genkai to her generation such as Kyo and Ryu family. The people who possess Storm Release are called Royal Bakura and their family are called Royal Bakura Family. As a sign of part of the Royal Family, they will be granted Royal Bakura Gem. Known Member *Bakura Kyō (Storm Release) *Bakura Yoshio (Storm Release) *Bakura Ino *Bakura Izumi (Storm Release) *Bakura Yan (Storm Release) *Bakura Shun (Storm Release) *Bakura Yohei (Storm Release) *Bakura Mai *Bakura Yupin (Storm Release) *Bakura Yutin (Storm Release) *Bakura Hana (Storm Release) *Bakura Yasu (Storm Release) *Bakura Yuyi (Storm Release) *Bakura Yuki (Storm Release) *Bakura Ayaka *Bakura Rin (Storm Release) *Bakura Yuri (Storm Release) *Bakura Aikawa (Storm Release) *Bakura Ryu (Storm Release) *Bakura Yoko (Storm Release) *Bakura Nobu *Bakura Aki (Storm Release) *Bakura Akio (Storm Release) Trivia * Bakura are commonly having blonde color hair. * Royal Bakura are definitely possessing blonde color hair. Credit * ©Bakura Clan Logo: By myself using Photoshop * ©Bakura Village: By CDB_ART from Deviantart Category:Ninja Clans